19 and Pregnant: Sam Puckett
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Sam becomes pregnant with Freddie's Twins at 19. Will the make it as young parents or will the pressure break them up for good? Based of the show 16 and Pregnant. CarlyXGriffin, WendyXBrad, SamXFreddie,SpencerXCassie, MelanieXOC, CatXRobbie. Read and Review Please!


**Sam & Cat/iCarly**

**19 & Pregnant: Samantha Puckett **

**Set almost two years after Killer Tuna Jump**

**based off the show 16 & Pregnant **

**A.N. Cat's not very dumb in this story.**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

**Characters**

**Caterina Lindsay Valentine (Cat) – Sam's Roommate/Best Friend (17)**

**Robert Nicholas Shapiro (Robbie) – Cat's Boyfriend (17)**

**Melanie Rose Puckett – Sam's Twin Sister (18)**

**Conner Austin Kingsly – Melanie's Boyfriend (19)**

**Spencer Lucas Shay (Spence) – Carly's Older Brother (35)**

**Cassandra Margaret Shay-Parker (Cassie) – Spencer's Wife (34)**

**Alexis Natalia Shay (Lexi) – Spencer & Cassie's Daughter (3)**

**Wendell Ross Shay (Wen) – Spencer & Cassie's Son (4)**

**Bradley William Preston (Brad) – Freddie's Best Friend (19)**

**Carly Marie Shay – Sam's Other Best Friend **

**Kyler James Puckett – Sam's Half-Brother (18 months)**

**Tyson Garret Benson – Freddie's Dad **

Sam's POV

Sup everyone! My names as you all know is Sam Puckett. I live in L.A.,California with my friend Cat and my half brother Kyler. My family as you know is very complex, most of my family is in jail, juvie, or on parole, my dad left me when I was 6, my twin sister left when we were 11, and my mom was an addict. I say was because she committed suicide over a year ago and I got custody over Kyler. I mainly lived in the Bushwell Plaza with my best friend Carly and her older brother Spencer for years. When we were almost 17 Carly left to go live with her dad in Italy so that's when I moved to L.A. When I'm not Babysitting with Cat or attend my classes at culinary school I'm hanging out with my boyfriend Freddie. We've been going long distance ever since the killer tuna jump incident. Freddie was planning on moving to L.A. After his internship at Seattle Tech is over next year to attend Cal-Tech but he is gonna have to move sooner because I'm pregnant with twins!

***Play's Theme****

-30 Weeks Pregnant-

Right now I'm seven months pregnant with our twin boys. We are gonna name them Rider Michael and Miles Christoper Benson. Melanie and her boyfriend Conner moved into mine and Cat's apartment building a few months ago to reconnect with me. She is going through some things right now too. Last year her and Conner got pregnant with their daughter Courtney but unlike me and Freddie she gave her up for adoption while as Freddie and I decided to keep our boys. Since Cat's moving in with Robbie next month Freddie and I decided to move in with Freddie's Dad, wife, and daughter here in L.A. Until we can get on our own feet. Cat decided that she wanted to focus on her preforming career and I'm on break from Culinary school but since I want to open my own restaurant I want to focus on that. We are still gonna be good friends though. Right now at having lunch at Bots with Kyler, Freddie's Dad Tyson, his wife Molly, and their 7 year old daughter Stephanie. Freddie is still working out some kinks in Seattle with his mom and Seattle Tech and can't come down here to visit me again until next week.

"So Sam, Molly and I would love to know more about you. What did you do before you meet my son," Tyson said.

"Well I was what you would call and started iCarly. I was slowing down some what."

"Did you and Freddie always like each other?" Molly asked.

"No. We couldn't stand each other for the longest time. I would bully him bad. But after our first kiss when we were 14 something changed. I started to see him in a different light. I would still bully him though. A few years latter my feeling began to dig deeper and I kissed him. Then we dated for like a month and then we broke up because we thought we were to difference for but at that time we realized we were in love with each other. We still broke up though. Then when we were 17 I moved to L.A. And we got back together I few moths latter. We dated for a year and then we got pregnant with our boys."

"Wow."

"Yeah, It's a complicated relationship."

"Sissy, more juice," Kyler said.

"Well I've got to put him down for his nap," I said. "It was great having lunch with you guy's Steph, Mr. & Mrs. B."

"Yeah. Call us when Freddie get's here so we can start to get room arrangements ready."

"Okay."

After the Benson's paid the bill. I grabbed Kyler and I went back to mine and Cat's apartment.

****Commercial Break****

**There's chapter one. Read and Review please. **

**Brittney Out! :) :P 3**


End file.
